


Antiphon

by RedQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his father’s death, Arthur discovers the existence of a half sister. All his attempts to reach out are unsuccessful, and it’s turning into a very bleak December. Thankfully Merlin still believes in Christmas miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiphon

**Author's Note:**

> _antiphon: a verse sung in response to another_

 

 

 

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> For the Secret Santa prompt of: "Merthur, PG-13 to NC-17, hurt/comfort, modern au (no matter if reincarnation or not). Doesn’t matter who comforts whom but if the comfort includes snogging and/or sexy times (you know, to take their minds off of whatever’s troubling them), that’d be A+"
> 
> Clearly I failed on the snogging by including every sort of kiss except actual snogging.


End file.
